Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to spray gun components. More particularly the present invention relates to a holster for storing a spray gun, the holster having a fluid reservoir in which the nozzle of the spray gun may rest to prevent clogging of the nozzle.
Description of Related Art
Airless adhesive spray guns are innovative devices that allow the spraying of adhesive without the “fog” overspray caused by the use of air-atomized spray guns. Airless spray guns result in far less fog, saving on total adhesive use. Further, these devices provide a safer, cleaner work environment. Further, the use of airless sprayed adhesive unexpectedly provides better adhesion as well.
Such spray guns operate by atomizing adhesive through a nozzle. Because of the shearing and other forces applied to the adhesive passing through the nozzle, the nozzle can easily and quickly become fouled with use. This fouling causes it to lose effectiveness and eventually clog. Clogging and general fouling is especially noticeable when use is stopped. This includes, for example, taking a break to re-fill an adhesive source, during rest, while replacing material to be sprayed with the adhesive, during lunch breaks, and at the end of the work day, among other times. The time off of use allows the adhesive left in and on the spray nozzle to harden and clog or otherwise interfere with flow through the nozzle. Typically, this clogging/fouling problem is addressed by manually scraping or otherwise removing the hardened adhesive.
Therefore, what is needed is a system that may limit adhesive buildup on the nozzle of the airless adhesive spray gun.